90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly MacIntyre
Kimberly MacIntyre, played by Jessica Lucas is a recurring character seen on 90210, the fourth series of the Beverly Hills, 90210. Character Overview She was born in 1983 in Las Vegas. Introduced in the first season, Kimberly is a brash and dedicated young police officer. She briefly poses as a student at West Beverly Hills High, working with principal Harry Wilson as part of an operation to combat drugs activities. When teacher Ryan Matthews was made aware of her identity, the two began a brief romantic relationship. Eventually, Kimberly arrested the local dealer along with her team. 90210 Season 1 There's a new girl in school. Kim is hip, smart and totally too cool for school. Kimberly leans over to talk to Annie Wilson, asking her about the party scene. Before the conversation can get juicy Mr. Matthews interrupts, demanding they pay attention to his boring lecture. Kimberly mouths off and lands herself in detention. At detention time, Kimberly walks in, engages in some more verbal sparring with Ryan and asks if he has a girlfriend, but he tells her it's none of her business. As soon as he's gone, Kim turns to the jock and asks where a girl like her could score some "party favours". In "Hollywood Forever" Ryan runs into Kimberly, who makes fun of his choice in women. Ryan tells her that her comment was incredibly inappropriate, and that he's sorry if she has a crush on him, but he's older than her and he's her teacher to which she replies that that's gross. Kimberly turns out to be a police detective, working undercover to bust whoever has been dealing drugs to all the West Beverly kids and she's been investigating Mr. Matthews. She and Harry have a very quick and subtle chat by a deserted headstone, away from the rest of the group. The next day Ryan sees Kim surrounded by boys in the stairway. The boys scatter as Ryan approaches her and she starts to flirt with him, but he tells her to quit. The day of the homecoming dance Ryan catches Kim getting drugs from another student and drags Kim to see Harry. Ryan arrives with Kim and shows Harry the drugs that he found on her. Harry takes the drugs and tells Ryan that he will take care of it. Ryan is angry that Harry is looking to sweep catching Kim with drugs under the rug. He threatens to take a report of the incident to the school board and the press. Kim tells Ryan that he is a dumb ass and that she is a cop. Ryan and Kim meet in the parking lot and he asks if she will keep up the act of having a crush on him. She says that it is not an act. He asks how old she is and she says 25, to which Ryan moves in to kiss her. Kim meets with Ryan before class. He tells her that it is getting harder to see her everyday after school. The rest of the students come in and they pretend to be having a conversation about school work. Kim sits down and George Evans tells her that he is working to get her some "party favours" later. That night more people start to show up at Silver's house. George arrives and finds Kim there. He gives her a beer and she tells him that she thought that he would hook her up with something stronger. Kim finds Adrianna Tate-Duncan in the line for the bathroom. Kim asks her to hook her up with a drug dealer, but Adrianna says that she doesn't use anymore. Kim pushes for the dealer's number and Adrianna gives it to her. George meets with Kim and asks her to swap shirts like Annie Wilson and Naomi Clark did earlier. Kim gets disgusted at him and leaves the party. Later, Kim meets with Ryan, who was called to pick her up. Kim tells him that she called a colleague to break up the party. George sees Kim getting into Ryan's car and thinks that there is something going on between them. The next day, George meets with Ryan about going back in to the lacrosse team and asks him to give him an A in class of he will let everyone know about his relationship with Kim. Later, Kim, Ryan and Harry meet in the principal's office. Harry tells Ryan that he will be given a paid leave of absence until Kim is done with her assignment in school. In "Games People Play" Kim makes a drug buy from Adrianna's dealer, Eric. After taking the drugs, she handcuffs Eric and tells him that he should either be convicted for 10 years for possession with the intent to sell or introduce her to his supplier. Kimberly then meets with his drug supplier, a teacher named Mr. Hunt in a parking garage. She makes a deal and says that he has no idea how long she has been waiting to make this deal. She tells Mr. Hunt that he is a sleazebag for selling to kids. Squad cars then pull up and she arrests him. She is last seen visiting Ryan at his apartment. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Season 1